guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jahai Bluffs
Description The Jahai Bluffs are an explorable area in Kourna. It is notable for having a large presence of the Kournan military, being guarded more closely then anywhere else excpet for the capitol at Gandara, the Moon Fortress. In addition to the famous Fortress of Jahai in the Northeast, guarding the end of the Yatendi Canyons, there is also a smaller garrison in in the centre-north. There are only three land routes into Kourna, and Varesh Ossa will not leave them unguarded. In addition to the fortresses, there are a few small villages scattered throughout savannah, and a large city can be seen on the cliffsides to the northeast. Exits Towns *'Center': Command Post *'Southeast': Kodonur Crossroads Explorable Areas *'South': Arkjok Ward *'Northwest': Turai's Procession *'East': The Floodplain of Mahnkelon Quests Shrines and Blessings thumb|200px|Blessings *'Northeast' (in the Fortress of Jahai): Balthazar, Kournan Bounty *'Northwest' (Turai's Procession): Melandru, Monster Hunt *'North' (Command Post): Grenth, Insect Hunt *'Center': Lyssa, Insect hunt *'East' (The Floodplain of Mahnkelon): Dwayna, Monster Hunt *'Southwest': Dwayna, Heket Hunt *'South' (Arkjok Ward): Balthazar, Kournan Bounty *'Southeast' (Kodonur Crossroads): Grenth, Insect hunt Point of interest *'Northeast': The Fortress of Jahai (exterior only, actual area is unreachable) NPCs * 10 Priest * 10 Wandering Priest * 20 Centaur (only during To Vabbi!) * 20 Whispers Adept (only during Mysterious Message (Nightfall)) * 20 Nerashi (only during To Vabbi!) * 20 Haroj Firemane (only during Centaur Blackmail) * 18 Margrid the Sly (only during Mysterious Message) * 18 Master of Whispers (only during Centaur Blackmail and Mysterious Message) Allies * 17 Zhed Shadowhoof (only during Centaur Blackmail) Collectors * 2 Hlengiwe: located southeast of exit to Command Post * 2 Poti: located southeast of exit to Command Post Crafters * 20 Enbe (Material Crafter) Merchants and Traders * 20 Farim (Merchant): located west of the exit to Command Post * 20 Kohn (Rare Scroll Trader): located near the exit to Arkjok Ward Monsters Elementals * 24 (26) Stone Shard Crag (Not while the quest Eavesdropping is active) * 22 (26) Immolated Djinn * 24 (26) Cracked Mesa (Not while the quest Eavesdropping is active) Hekets * 21 (26) Stoneaxe Heket * 21 (26) Beast Sworn Heket * 21 (26) Blood Cowl Heket Great Beasts * 20 (26) Ntouka Bird * 20 (26) Crested Ntouka Bird * 22 (26) Tusked Howler * 22 (26) Tusked Hunter * 20 (26) Rampaging Ntouka Kournan military * 20 (26) Kournan Guard * 20 Kournan Soldier * 22 (26) Kournan Elite Guard * 20 (26) Kournan Bowman * 20 (26) Kournan Spotter * 20 (26) Kournan Priest * 20 (26) Kournan Seer * 20 Kournan Commander (only during To Vabbi!) * 20 (26) Kournan Scribe * 22 (26) Kournan Elite Scribe * 22 (26) Kournan Elite Spear * 20 Kournan Marshall * 22 (26) Kournan Elite Zealot * 20 (26) Kournan Zealot Insects * 20 (26) Bladed Veldt Termite * 20 (26) Veldt Nephila * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Queen * 20 (26) Veldt Beetle Lance Mandragors * 22 (26) Mandragor Slither * 22 (26) Mandragor Imp * 22 (26) Stoneflesh Mandragor Bosses thumb|200px|Spawn Location * 28 (30) Churrta the Rock (Elemental): Devastating Hammer (Not available while Eavesdropping is active) * 25 (30) Tundoss the Destroyer (Heket): Rampage as One * 26 (30) Shelboh the Ravenous (Mandragor): Ravenous Gaze * 28 (30) Admiral Kantoh (Human): Master of Magic * 24 (30) Corporal Argon (Human): Defensive Anthem * 28 (30) Acolyte of Balthazar (Human): Avatar of Balthazar Pets * 5 Lions * 5 Lionesses Exploration *The full exploration of Jahai Bluffs should give 3.3% towards the Elonian Grandmaster Cartographer title. *A Treasure Chest can also be located near the Kournan compound to the south of the Command Post exit/entrance. The chest is guarded by an Immolated Djinn and many Kournans are nearby. *Vanquisher Title: 260-310 foes. **When engaging the fortress, additional kournan military seems to spawn close to it. category:Kourna category:explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Kournan Bounty Category:Offers Monster Hunt (Sunspear)